Samuel's story
by Samuel May-bird
Summary: What if L had a adopted brother and sisters ... and a GIRLFRIEND? If Beyond was not the only one with the Shinigami eyes? How are these people that change both life and future of Wammy's... dare to care and find out? Rated M for later chaps. Please R&R.
1. The Beginning

A small child walks out into the dark rainy night weather of his home city, Philadelphia. His head's turned up to the sky and he pretends those raindrops are tears, for he was trying to remember his mother and father, who died in a crash when he was one. When he had failed to bring about their faces, he went outside his 'home', St. Vincent's Home, to 'cry' for he himself was unable to. This boy is a neko vampire, he has pale white skin, untamed rich grey hair, and a vast abyss in his turquoise eyes marred by black circles under his eyes and a scar over he left eye. His light grey ears poke out of his wetted hair. The young one was a over sized white t-shirt with faded black shoulders, collar and a star in the middle and baggy jeans. He had left his sister's comfort The vampire's tail weaves back and forth as he twitches his scarred left ear.

This small child's name is Samuel May-Bird, he had just turned to the age of four last week on June ninth. That birthday was not the happiest for the young child, the young neko vampire, who spent the entire day in the historical part of Philadelphia as a dark grey cat. He was never liked be anyone, in fact he was hated, but he would never cry when the abuse was happening. Sam sighs as his right hand traces the scar he had gotten that day, the one he keeps bandaged for he does not like the attention it brought when exposed. He then moves his hand to the base of the back of his neck where the beginning of the cross birthmark is. And where it ends is the small of his back. His eyes wander to the sky once more.

"Why… why every time I try to remember you, you always slip away? I-I know I was only one when you died but I still remember that day… but not you…"

Sam looks down, his wet locks cover him eyes as he tries to now stay awake. After the crash Sam developed severe insomnia and hadn't slept for five days straight. His ears pick up a sound and turns his heavily fogged head towards the sound. he couldn't make out face so his eyes change colors from turquoise and cat-like to blood-red and curious. The red letters floating above the person's read; Miya May-Bird. Miya is about eight at the time and is Sam's mother figure, since she is the oldest of the three siblings. She is a slight red-head but more brown than red. her form is slim and lean, she usually wears simple clothes. Sam yawns wantonly and he tucks his chin against his chest, Miya scoops up her half asleep brother into her arms and purrs quietly.

"Sleep, little brother."

Sam's world goes black as Miya carries him into the orphanage once more.

______________________________________________

Whoa... that's is super short. Well i just wanted to bring Sam into the picture, hehe. L and B will come in a little later, but first Sam and sisters must get out of the U.S.A... how will they?


	2. The Dream

I forgot to put this in before but... Disclaimer: I Own none of the Death Note people or places... i own everyone else.

_Italics: People's thoughts, dreams and flashbacks. Quotes are also._

Under lined: arguing thoughts and minor flashbacks.

_BOTH: Dream thoughts._

Summary: Now hears Sam's dream and an explanation of what happened to his parents. You will meet Scarlett and the only person(that is not related to Sam) in the orphanage that cares for him. Mild language from older orphans.

Rating: T

* * *

_"Mommy... where are w-we going?"_

_A little one year Samuel chirped happily. They were in their car; mommy and daddy up front, Miya and Scarlett on either side of small infant. His daddy turns around to look back at his son. Sam could have almost screamed; his father's face was all blurry. He looks at his sisters really fast, their faces are not blurry. _

_"We're going out to celebrate your birthday Sammy-boy... and we are almost there."_

_Samuel gives a weak smile, an ear twitches under his hat. His eyes were trained on his father's lifespan. His tail freezes while he converts the numbers._

"Five minutes and three seconds?"

_He glances over to his mother; her lifespan was 3 seconds less._

_"Oh, honey, railroad..."_

_Sam feels the car stop. His mind in frenzy for Miya and Scarlett's lifespan where normal. Miya's eyes turn red and she scans the car. A faint rumbling could be heard though the cars windows. Miya's head spins around and locks eyes with Scarlett, who is shivering._

_"Oh, Sam you get to see a train on your birthday." Sam's mother's voice rang out, it to was fuzzy._

_"MOM!! YOU PARKED ON THE TRAIN TRACKS!!!"_

_Miya and Scarlatt cry out loudly. Both of the blurry faces pale, Sam wimpers and shinks into his carseat._

_"No,no,no,no,no,no... this isn't happening, this is not HAPPENING!!!"_

_Sam's father instantly egges his wife to start the car._

_rurururururuuuuru..._

_nothing. Sam wails loudly, Miya quickly undoes his car seat straps and lifts him into her arms. Sam grabs his favorite blanket and clings to Miya as she unbuckles herself. The small cat vampire watches as his parents struggle to get themselves out of their seat-belt trap. His mother looks up and gives one last yank._

_"MIYA!! TAKE SAM AND SCARLETT AND GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!"_

_Miya's eyes start to tear up, but Scarlett pushes Miya out of the car as they could hear the screeching tracks and see the smog coming off the train. Scarlett scrambles out of the car after she quickly grabs her baby doll. Sam squirms in his sister's arms and manages to free himself. He scampers over to the car and is blown back as the train smashes into the car._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

_Sam feels something slice across his throat but ignored it. Miya runs over to Sam, scoops him up and runs away. Scarlett grabs her arm and pulls her behind a large rock as another explosion happens. Scarlett lets a tear slip down her cheek, she looks at her tiny brother._

_"Miya... he-he's bleeding..."_

_Miya holds Sam an arm's length's away, Sam's clothes are covered in his own blood. His eyes are heavy._

_"No! SAM!!"_

_Sam welcomes the darkness as Miya's screams fade._

**SAMBEYONDLAWLIETSAMBEYONDLAWLIETSAMBEYONDLAWLIETSAMBEYONDLAWLIETSAMBEYONDLAWLIETSAMBEYONDLAWLIET **

"MOM!!"

Sam screams as he is jolted back into the relam of the living. Miya jumps and falls off her chair. Scarlett bolts upright out of her own sleep-

"Seamonkey has mah money- AH!!"

Thud

-aaannnd falls off her bed. Sam starts taking gasping breaths as his heart returns to normal. Miya groans and helps her sister out from the now tangled sheets. Sam twists his head towards the clock on the bed side table.

_IT'S 9:00!!!??_

Sam had passed out around 4AM and woke at 9AM; 5 hours of sleep, new record. He yelps, grabs a new shirt and runs the room. He passes children who laugh and make fun of him as he pelts down the halls. He stops and throws on the fresh shirt, only to realize he grabbed one of his sister's. Sighing, Sam quickly flips it inside out and hurries on. He comes spirinting down the hall to the court yard. The sound of birds and bugs fill his pristine ears. He is in his garden, HIS garden, that he has been taking care of for some time now. He clear turquoise eyes scan the court yard, he spots his mentor, Sister Katherine. St. Katherine is blind but has a closer connection to Sam than any one else, he comes to her with his problems.

"Sensai?"

St. Katherine turns around at the sound of Sam's voice. Her sightless eyes fall on him and Sam smiles proudly.

"Sam? Is that you?"

Sam gives a quiet laugh.

"No... I'm George Washington. Of course it's me. Sensai, have you forgotten my voice?"

This time Sister was the one to laugh, her twinkled happily.

"No,no, Sam I have not... so what would you like to talk about?"

Sam's ears droop a little as he walks up to her.

"Well..."

* * *

Muhahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Cliff hanger!! I is evil. Yeah, but now you know new people and what is Sam going to talk about???

Please tell me if the dream wasn't graphic enough or was, cause this is Sam, who saw first hand. I will try to make these next Chaps LONGER... But TTFN.

~Samuel


	3. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I Own none of the Death Note people or places... i own everyone else.

_Italics: People's thoughts, dreams and flashbacks. Quotes are also._

Under lined: arguing thoughts and minor flashbacks.

_BOTH: Dream thoughts._

**_ALL: Computer or phone voices._**

Summary:Now hears Sam's talking to his more favorite Nun, Sr. Katherine will tell him about Watari and England...( i messed up in the earlier chapter sorry, it is Sr. Katherine... not St.)

Rating: T

* * *

"... Well... i had that dream about the crash again, Sister. I-I couldn't see my parents' faces, they were blurry. Does that mean I am forgetting them?"

Sr. Katherine chuckles softly and embraces Sam, who gives a feline purr. When she lets him go and sits back, she answers him.

"No. It does not mean you are forgetting them, it means you are letting go of the past. I live by a motto, it is, _I do not dwell in the past but look to the future_. Sam you should live like that, also look for a silver lining."

Sam looks down, his ears twitch ever so slightly. He lifts his head to look into his favorite nun's sightless eyes. Her warm motherly smile gives something he had never felt before; Hope. Sam wraps his tail around Sr. Katherine's arm, to tell himself she's real, not an illusion. Sam then looks blankly at the fruit tree her planted about a year ago, it is bearing much fruit. Sam turns towards Sr. Katherine.

"Sensei, would you a fruit from the tree I planted?"

Sr. Katherine turns her head towards Sam.

"That would nice, thank you."

Sam runs over to the tree and climbs up the trunk like a cat, claws unsheathed. Within the tree's branches Sam hears two of the teacher's talking about him.

"Mary Ann, I hear an English man is coming to adopt the May-bird's, did you know?"

Sam crawls carefully to a cluster of branches and sits, listening.

"Susie, are you serious? Are you sure it is not just the girls? I mean who would **want **to adopt Samuel, he's a freak. Are you sure you heard right?"

Sam feels a tear slip down his cheek, he knew the other orphans hated him, but the teachers as well? Sam presses closer to hear more about who was going to adopt him and sisters.

_I hope he will be a nice man…_

The teachers huddle to together and Sam uncovers one of his cat ears.

"The man's name is Quillish Wammy. He called the office when I was on that shift two nights ago. He asked me about the children and said if there were any 'strange' children here. I told him about the May-birds, especially Sam, he took great interest in Sam. I just hope he is like some scientist or something… maybe he will do tests on that freak."

Sam bites back a cry of pain when Mary Ann says,"I hear that he is a famous inventor. "

He didn't want to hear anymore, so Sam grabs a piece of fruit and rushes to Sr. Katherine. As if she could feel his pain, she asks.

"Samuel, my dear boy, what is troubling you this time?"

Sam hands her the fruit, she says the tree is bearing great fruit after she takes a bite. He explains everything he had heard from the teachers, a few tears slip from his eyes. Sr. Katherine lowers the fruit from her lips and stares off into the distant space. She then turns her head towards Sam.

"Yes, Ouillish Wammy... I have heard of him, he is a inventor. He uses the money he gets to open up orphanages and help young ones."

Sam looks down, trying to swallow what she had just said.

_Children, like me?_

Sam stands up, Sr. Katherine asks him to lead her to room, he agrees to her request. Sister wraps a slightly shaking hand around Sam's tail. With happy spirits, Sam leads Sr. Katherine to her room. Saying good day and night, Sam starts walking towards his room. Suddenly three of the other male orphans corner Sam and threaten him. Miya growls behind the orphan boys and grabs one of the boys necks.

"Why are threatening my brother?"

Miya snarls into the boy's ear. The other two whip around in shock as Sam crawls away to a safe place. He could barely hear what was said but then screams echo through the hall, the hair the back of his neck stands on end. He scampers out into the hallway to see the running away, holding their asses and crying in pain. Miya turns around, in her hand are the backs of the boys pants. Sam starts laughing to the point where he falls over and gasps for breath.

"You're weird, brother..."

Sam rolls to the side, clutching his sides in pain. Miya sighs and picks up her indeedly strangebrother. Scarlett looks up from her book when miya kicks open the door and places Sam on his bed. She then pins up her prizes, the pants' backs, Scarlett shakes her head and begins to read again. Sam regains his control and sits up, rubbing his head with a goofy smile on his lips. The memory of what he had found out earlier came back to his mind.

"Miya! Scarlett! Guess what! We're going to be adopted by someone!"

Miya looks over at Scarlett, astonishment washing over their faces. Scarlett puts her book down.

"You're serious?"

"YES!!!" Sam howls happily. The May-birds sisters begin to ask Sam to tell them all he knows.

**SAMLBEYOND****SAMLBEYOND****SAMLBEYOND****SAMLBEYOND****SAMLBEYOND****SAMLBEYOND****SAMLBEYOND****SAMLBEYOND****SAMLBEYOND****SAMLBEYOND****SAMLBEYOND****SAMLBEYOND**

It has been a few days since word that the May-birds are to be adopted and the man has called saying that he is on his way. Sam, Miya, Scarlett were ushered into an adopted room. Sam keeps his ears down and holds his tail for comfort while he looks around nervously. Miya sits on the desk as Scarlett twirls her hair absently. A creak is heard outside the door.

"Yes... they are in here."

A kind voice thanks the teacher before the knob of the door turns. The door swings open and the three siblings look around at it.

"Good day, my name is Wammy."

* * *

Me:"Yes!!!!!!!!! Me got another chap done!!!.... they are still short(cries)"

Sam:(pats her back) They're short cause you are going this from scratch. they will get longer and, most likely, more detailed. ^-^' "

L: Yeah... i mean you have Watari here. Just continue."

BB: Me don't don't like this crazyness.

Me: YAY CRAZYNESS!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Me and Sam: Please R&R... PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks.


	4. Time to leave

Disclaimer: I Own none of the Death Note people or places... i own everyone else.

_Italics: People's thoughts, dreams and flashbacks. Quotes are also._

Under lined: arguing thoughts and minor flashbacks.

_BOTH: Dream thoughts._

**_ALL: Computer or phone voices._**

Summary:Samuel, Miya and Scarlett meet Watari and Sam regains his memories. **WARNING: EXTREME CATHOLICISM... don't like it than go don't care by your self.**

Rating: T

* * *

Sam stares at the man, his eyes flash to the color of the blood that keeps him alive.

_Quillish Wammy.... so that is his name. I see he only has a few years left, pity._

Wammy turns his attention to Sam when he feels his gaze bore into him. Miya steps forward and speaks loudly.

"Good day, sir. My name is Miya, this is my sister, Scarlett. And this is my brother, Samuel."

Wammy's eyes widen at the mention of Sam's name.

_Sam.... Samuel May-bird....?_

Sam's head throbs painfully at the mention of his full name for Wammy's mind. He grabs his head as memories flood his mind. As he is pulled farther into his mind to the memory of his first breath, he thought it would stop.

He was wrong, oh so wrong.

A white hole opens up before him and as if something grabbed him, he is yanked through memories that seemed so familiar. He saw the history of all the countries; everything he seemed to understand. Finally an ancient whisper echoes through Sam's mind. It is faint and Sam could hardly understand it.

_Samuel... Samuel you have the..... Power of the Lord in... your hands..... His Grace, His Understanding..... and His Blessing. Samuel May-bird... the Son of the Moon, life given to him by his Lord... reawaken your brothers memories by going with this man. Go...._

Sam's body shudders as he is brought back to the world of the living. Miya's eyes bores into the back of Sam's head as another shiver passes through him. Wammy looks at the reawakened Neko Vampire, who stares at his hands as what just happened sinks in.

_I'm- I'm a Vampire... NO WAY... cool._

Sam laughs and says happily, "I remember everything... this life, my past lives.... everything!!"

Wammy smiles at the young Vampire, he was glad to see he had reawakened the Vamps memories. Miya and Scarlett discuss the plans to go to England as Sam sorts through his memories.

"So, I shall return tomorrow and we will get your passports and be on our way?"

Wammy asks kindly, Miya nods and Wammy leaves to talk to the teachers. Miya turns to her brother and says something about getting their things together. Sam nods, all he had to do was collect his baby blanket and the bandages he uses to hide the scar on his throat. Scarlett leads Sam to their bedroom, and places Sam on his bed.

"Sam... is there any thing you want to know?"

Sam ponders this over, at most he was confused. Confused on why he had not been born with these memories. Then he remembers, all the Feral Vampire would attack and kill who killed them in their last lifetime. He looks at his sister in the eyes, his throat itches with thirst.

"Scarlett... I'm really thirsty."

Scarlett stares off into space, and then snaps back into reality. She leans in and tells Sam to bite her neck. Sam's ears pull back as he processes the information and leans back.

"Bite you?"

Scarlett nods, telling him that he had to or his memories would be suppressed once more. Sam agrees and moves Scarlett's long hair away from her neck. Sam sniffs the front of his sister's throat and bites down on her pulse, injecting Numbing Venom so that Scarlett wouldn't feel any pain. Her sweet red life fluid flows into his mouth which Sam drinks happily. When Sam feels like he has had enough, he pulls away and licks the wound. Healing Venom quickly heals up the small wound. Miya walks into the with a smile on her face, she tells her siblings that tomorrow morning they will be leaving for England. Sam's ears perk and tail twitches excitedly, he was going to finally get out of this place. A sudden wave of sleep hits him and Sam falls back on his bed. Miya carefully places her brother's frail body under the covers.

"Good night, brother..."

****

The next morning Sam could feel something or someone shaking his shoulder, it is Miya.

"Sammy... Sammy wake up."

Sam groans and sits up, his sisters had packed everything of theirs. The five-year old cat Vampire leaps out of the bed and lands on the floor on all fours. His morning hyperness showed **way** to much. Miya tells Sam to release some of his energy by going and saying good bye to Sr. Katherine. Sam nods slowly and dashes off into the hall, still on all fours. As he races to his favorite nun's room, he is tripped by a unseen object. Sam groans and sits up, he sees a black shadow flow around the floor.

_Hmmmm..._

Sam does not give another thought, for he wants to get to talk to sister as quickly as possible. In a few seconds, Sam makes to Sr. Katherine's and knocks on her door.

"Sister? Sister...?"

Sam opens the door, not finding Sr. Katherine but something that looked like one of the angel's in the chapel. Sam walks over to the 'angel' but a memory hits him; this is Red, the demon seeking for his head. Sam screams when Red lunges at him and gives a reflexive roundhouse kick. He ignores a sudden pain in his left side, he justs runs away from the danger. When he crashes back into his room, Miya quickly picks him up and places him on his bed. She looks at the bloodied shirt and strips it off Sam and starts to dab up the blood.

_How did this happen...?_

As the blood is wiped away, Sam sees the wound, a capital B is carved in to his left side just a little above his hip. Scarlett gasps and looks away, she could never truly stand the sight of blood. Miya gently caresses the red flesh before licking Sam's 'dead' shirt, covering the part of the fabric in Healing Venom. She dabs the cloth across the open wound and immediatelyit begins to heal. There's a permanent scar on his unmarred abdomen for him to carry. Sam growls, he hates and fears Red, (but it's mostly hate) who is his arch enemy. His job is to kill all the Blessed Vampires who blessed by the Lord Himself, Sam's the last one. Wammy walks into the room and says that it is time to go. Sam and his siblings get into Wammy's car after Sam leaves a letter for Sr. Katherine.

****

The odd group makes to the airport and are boarding Wammy's private jet, Sam gives his homeland a sulute before he to went into the jet.

"Good-bye... Mom......Dad..."

Me: Yay!!! Sam's going to England!!!

Sam: stop eating sugar!!!!

Me: NEVER!!!!!!! please, R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*cries*


	5. READ ME!

Me: Ok I know I am new to Fanfiction but if you guys don't reveiw or comment on my stories how will I know i'm doing good?

Sam: Please you people, she's asked times over to comment.

BB: I know where you all live *licks a knife*

L: *shivers* So come on, Please comment on her stories. so we don't get the dangous end of her anger.

Me: heheheheheheheheeeee!!!!!!

Sam: that's scary. So please, if you don't want my Boyfriend hunting you down please comment on this story, thank you.

BB: Awwwww, but I wanted to go hunting!!! *sulks*

L: Calm down B you'll have another chance.

BB: *grins*

All: ONE LAST BEG: PLEASE REVEIW/COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~ Samuel, BB-kun, Lawliet, and Me.


End file.
